


Крещендо

by Airelinna



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelinna/pseuds/Airelinna
Summary: Она сидит на огромных камнях-валунах, вальяжно раскинувшись. Полуголая – кожа просвечивает нежно в прорехах грязных бинтов. Словно античная богиня, явившаяся смертному. В руках у нее что-то темное, маленькое. Глазная повязка.





	Крещендо

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана по этому арту: https://pp.userapi.com/c849020/v849020230/414f1/mjnJkFnVX_4.jpg

В первый раз она приходит на четвертую ночь после битвы. Больное видение. Полуночный призрак. Ему кажется, что предыдущие три ночи он не спал, только чтобы не видеть ее — стоило прикрыть глаза, как в голове раздавался смех.  
  
Серебряные молоточки стучат по нервам, смех, хрустальный поначалу, обращается истерическим рыданием, а затем дьявольским хохотом. Тут-то и начинается потеха. О, вот тут-то она и начинается!  
  
В конце концов после всех этих бессонных дней и ночей, наполненных скорбью, ядом и сосущим сожалением, он падает, без сил, без памяти, желая видеть только черноту. Тут  _она_ и приходит. Нельзя сказать, что он не был предупрежден.  
  
«Канеки-кун!» — слышится издалека. Голос детский. Не должно быть у взрослых женщин таких голосов. Где-то капает вода, словно забыли выключить кран. Размеренно выдалбливает дыру в темени приговоренному к смерти. Приговоренному к безумию.  
  
Впереди то ли пещера, то ли грот — темный тоннель, рытвина на теле Земли, — и зовут его как раз оттуда.  
  
— Спаси меня, Канеки-кун!  
  
Он знает, что это ловушка, и все же идет на голос, как в худших фильмах ужасов. Оскальзывается на мокром и падает — на пальцах кровь. «Какая пошлость, — думает с отвращением, — вот мы и стали героями дешевого триллера».  
  
Хуже только цветы, прорастающие из раззявленных трупьих ртов. Блеции на гниющем мясе вперемешку с червями. Он знает, она еле сдерживает смех.  
  
«Спаси меня, Канеки-кун!»  
  
— Ты сказала, что уже спасена, — бросает он грубо. Ботинки чавкают по полу, размазывая густеющую кровь. В гроте сумрачно и влажно, пахнет плесенью. Она сидит на огромных камнях-валунах, вальяжно раскинувшись. Полуголая — кожа просвечивает нежно в прорехах грязных бинтов. Словно античная богиня, явившаяся смертному. В руках у нее что-то темное, маленькое. Глазная повязка.  
  
— Добрался все-таки? — она улыбается. — Долго ты шел. Я понимаю: похороны, тяжелые разговоры… три года беспамятства опять же. А как славно все начиналось! — она машет перед ним повязкой, будто приманивает котенка. — Книги, университет, лучший друг, красивая девушка согласилась пойти на свидание… Еще бы она не согласилась, когда ужин сам в рот просится! — она тонко хихикает, словно пошутила удачно. Он морщится.  
  
— Ты и после сумел неплохо устроиться, — продолжает она. — После каждой новой смерти рождаешься вновь и тут же находишь уютное местечко. А заодно и теплую женскую грудь где-то рядом. Что, белобрысая стерва позволяет иногда к ней прижаться?  
  
— Благодарю, все прекрасно, — цедит он сквозь зубы. — Мы с Акирой-сан живем душа в душу.  
  
Она заливисто хохочет.  
  
— Ох, верю, верю! Такая славная девушка! Такая добрая!  
  
Он на секунду прикрывает глаза — отвлечься от ее смеха, от этого ликующего безумия. Возможно, даже верит, что уничтожит ее усилием воли. В конце концов, это всего лишь сон. Разве он не может убить ее хотя бы во сне?  
  
Она не исчезает, только повязка в руке превращается в нательный крест, и первые несколько секунд он не понимает. Чувствует, что-то знакомое, что-то…  
  
— Хайсе, — зовет она голосом Мадо Акиры, — Хайсе! Где же брат твой? Неужели ты все-таки стал убийцей, Хайсе?  
  
Ему муторно до тошноты, свинцовая тяжесть подступает к горлу. Пахнет железом, гнилью и цветами. Запах цветов слабый, как дыхание умирающего.  
  
— Так было нужно, — произносит он твердо, будто есть смысл оправдываться, — он стоял на пути.  
  
— Неужели? — голос снова высокий и тонкий. — На каком пути? Между тобой и твоим пряничным домиком?  
  
Он сжимает кулаки, но скорее по инерции. Странным образом понимает, что слова не задевают, скользят по поверхности. Гнева нет — только тошнота и всеобъемлющая усталость.  
  
— Что теперь нужно, чтобы твой маленький мирок пришел в равновесие? — спрашивает она почти сочувствующе. — Кому умереть? Девчонке в Кокурии? Или твоей новой семье? Что выберешь?  
  
Он молчит. Все палочки для жребия короткие, и выбирать на самом деле не из чего. Впереди черным-черно. Хайсе думал, что можно поступать правильно, и все будет хорошо. Хайсе хотел найти себя и не потерять все остальное. На самом деле то, что он считал лишь преддверием счастья, и было счастьем — он просто не понял вовремя.  
  
А теперь его нет.  
  
Он не Хайсе. Может, и не Канеки. Кто-то новый со старой памятью. Его называют жестоким (уже успели, надо же), но под запекшейся коркой, что явлена миру, совсем нет кожи. Нервы трепещут, как струны под пальцами виртуоза — музыка будет грубой и неистовой. Безжалостной, больной — сплошные неразрешенные диссонансы. Если вы думали, что страдание красиво, то вы ошибались. Взгляните на умирающих, вдохните их запах поглубже — вот так. Нравится? Ничего общего с красотой.  
  
Она смотрит участливо, но он знает, что это притворство. Под ногами прорастают из небытия цветы с удивительно яркими хищными листьями. Доверишься им, и тебя медленно переварят, словно глупое насекомое. Даже сколопендре здесь не выжить.  
  
— Ты бы сбежал от них, правда? — спрашивает она вкрадчиво. — Варил бы кофе, читал книги вечерами. Но сбежать тебе не дадут. Особенно с девчонкой.  
  
— Я знаю, — скулы сводит от неестественной улыбки, — знаю.  
  
Он думает: «Мир расшатан так основательно, что его не собрать ни силой воли, ни желанием. Любить здесь — безрассудно, хотеть чего-то для себя — эгоистично. Об этом она говорила? Ну так она не первая, ничего оригинального. Я и не смею. Уже не смею. Этот маятник собьет меня на следующем ударе».  
  
— Глупо, — отвечает она на его мысли, — глупо просто принять чужие правила. Не сопротивляться, принести в жертву себя вместо кого-то еще. Разве ты не хочешь жить, Канеки Кен?  
  
Она спрыгивает с камней и идет к нему невообразимо медленно, как можно только во сне. Становится почему-то не по себе, он пятится к выходу из грота, не смея повернуться к ней спиной. Здесь же было совсем тесно?  
  
«Разве я не хочу жить? Я не знаю, мне нужно решиться, нужно решиться…»  
  
— Бедный мой мальчик, — произносит она сочувственно, а после смеется, и под аккомпанемент ее хохота его выталкивает порывом ветра из тяжкой духоты грота, а заодно и из сна.  
  
— Я не твой мальчик, — шепчет он, просыпаясь, едва разлепляя губы. — И я не пойду по твоему пути.  
  
В голову вгрызается пронзительный звон будильника.  
  
***  
  
Она не является какое-то время, довольно долго, на самом деле, но в мыслях — всегда рядом. На полке книги: Хайсе тоже любил читать, хотя именно ее — не особенно. Иногда он достает одну, не глядя, открывает на середине и читает несколько страниц со смешанным ощущением злости, нежности и глубокой печали. Если он вырос на этих книгах, если любил их изысканную сложность, нарочитую безжалостность и подспудную скорбь, то можно ли сказать, что именно она сделала его тем, кто он есть? И не будь ее, стала бы Ризе-сан для него кем-то большим, чем симпатичной девушкой, которую он пару раз видел в кафе?  
  
«Если так, — думает он, — то все было предопределено давным-давно. Ее семена упали в мое сердце и нашли там благодатную почву».  
  
CCG объявило в розыск писательницу Такацуки Сен, но ее и след простыл. А вот редактора найти оказалось несложно.  
  
Он чувствует, как отказывает терпение. Впервые срывается на допросе, видит ужас в глазах человека и некоторое время после не может избавиться от назойливого шума в ушах. Не оправдывается — даже внутри, перед самим собой. Ему кажется, от неестественности происходящего он начинает сходить с ума.  
  
Новый напарник, Фурута, раздражает: постоянно мельтешит перед глазами, говорит слишком много, наблюдает слишком внимательно и улыбается тошнотворно гадко. Напоминает угря, такой же скользкий и юркий. Он знает, Фуруте не стоит показывать спину, при нем нельзя сомневаться и проявлять слабость. Киджима был рядом с ним слишком беспечен — и где теперь Киджима?  
  
Он осторожен с Фурутой, но по-настоящему не боится: перед лавиной, что катится на него с оглушительным грохотом, перед выбором, что рассек его надвое и заставил каждую часть кровоточить, перед его вдохновенной решимостью опасность Фуруты кажется мелкой, надуманной. Тем, чем можно пренебречь.  
  
Время утекает неотвратимо, и остается — всего ничего. Кольцо сжимается вокруг Дерева Аогири, но еще туже — вокруг него самого. Словно петля на шее.  
  
«Скоро мы увидимся, Такацуки-сенсей, — думает он с лихорадочным воодушевлением и затаенной печалью. — Боюсь, книги были лучшим вашим творением, а все остальное — слишком радикально для этого мира. Как взрыв ядерной бомбы. Но, если я правильно понял, именно этого вы и хотели».  
  
***  
  
В следующий раз он находит ее в комнате, полной часов. Больших, с него ростом, и совсем маленьких, тикающих почти беззвучно. Стрелки на всех часах показывают разное, перестукивают друг друга, ломают секунды на доли, спорят не на жизнь, а на смерть, стремясь установить свое, единственно верное время. То и дело раздается звон, из окошек под десятками циферблатов выскакивают птицы и кричат, пронзительно и тревожно. Иногда просыпается будильник, играет короткую печальную мелодию, но в этом грохоте ее едва слышно.  
  
Она сидит на полу и возится с часами. Подкручивает что-то, настраивает механизм, словно ребенок с любимой игрушкой в руках.  
  
— Ка-не-ки, — произносит она по слогам, словно приветствуя, и кивает на маленький будильник со снятой крышкой и выставленным наружу механизмом, — эти часы ходили неправильно, слишком медленно. Но я все настрою, не волнуйся. Они будут отсчитывать время до конца.  
  
— До какого конца? — он пытается перекричать истошное пение десятков искусственных птиц и усиленный многократно неумолчный стук секундных стрелок.  
  
— Ты разве не знаешь? — она притворяется удивленной. — Война скоро закончится. По крайней мере, для некоторых из нас. На Русиму уже отправлены разведчики, ты идешь по моему следу, девчонку в Кокурии готовят к утилизации. Разве не похоже на конец войны? Что скажешь?  
  
Тонкие пальцы перебирают шестеренки, копаются во внутренностях часов деловито и сосредоточенно, меняют все настройки по своему разумению. То же самое она сделала и с ним. То же самое она продолжает делать.  
  
Он опускается на пол рядом с ней. Будильник под боком начинает пронзительно звенеть, и он швыряет его куда-то далеко, краем уха слыша, как тот разбивается и замолкает.  
  
— Что с моим редактором, Шионо-саном? — спрашивает она. — Вы уже вызвали ему адвоката? И разве законно держать человека в тюрьме для гулей?  
  
Он натянуто улыбается, хотя на самом деле в ситуации смешного мало.  
  
— Удивительно, что вам есть дело до закона. Ни за что бы не подумал. Почему бы вам в таком случае не сдаться на его милость?  
  
Она поднимает голову и долго, внимательно смотрит ему в глаза.  
  
— А мне и нет дела, это тебе — есть. Эти сомнения только твои.  
  
Он чувствует себя уязвленным. Стрелки часов, словно барабанные палочки, выстукивают настойчивый ритм прямо на его голове. Череп трещит под градом ударов, невидимый барабанщик хочет добраться до мозга, рассечь его на части, взбить, как яйцо для омлета, пронзить насквозь глазницы и снова сделать пустым, полым сосудом, который можно наполнить чем угодно. Вложить туда по частям хорошего и плохого, убрав перед этим все лишнее.  
  
 _Эта музыка будет неистовой._  
  
— Чего вы хотите от меня? — спрашивает он обессилено. — Война скоро закончится — вы сами сказали. От меня здесь мало что зависит. Или вы ждете, что я продолжу эту битву вместо вас? Если так, я не лучший кандидат.  
  
— А ты собираешься позволить Ариме Кишо снова вышибить тебе мозги? — она усмехается невесело.  
  
Он вздрагивает, по спине идет нехороший холодок. Умирать мучительно и страшно — он знает это лучше многих. В смерти нет ничего прекрасного, даже если ее бог приходит за тобой осиянный светом, даже если она — лучшее, что может с тобой случиться.  
В этот раз Арима его не пощадит.  
  
— Я хочу передать тебе Дерево Аогири, — говорит она спокойно и прямо, — когда мое время придет. Скоро.  
  
— Это… немыслимо.  
  
Она не может и правда этого желать. Не от него. Даже если представить, что ни он, ни Дерево Аогири не погибнут в ближайшее время.  
  
— Ну, а ты помысли об этом, — предлагает она, усмехаясь недобро, тревожно. — Помысли, что будет с теми, за кого никто не станет сражаться. Думаешь, пока ты будешь умирать, Хинами-чан убежит далеко? Думаешь, новую кофейню Тоуки-чан никто не уничтожит? Ты правда так думаешь, господин следователь? Что твоя жертва настолько велика, что искупит все грехи и остановит бойню? Возомнил себя Христом? — голос ее делается все настойчивей и громче, как и неумолчный перестук секундных стрелок. Он чувствует, что голова вот-вот лопнет от напряжения, словно перезрелый арбуз.  
  
— Что я должен сделать, по-твоему? Убивать следователей ради мира? — спрашивает он резко.  
  
— Даже если так. Ведь они не гнушаются ради своего мира убивать нас. Чтобы спасти одного, ты можешь принести себя в жертву. Но ради многих нужно проливать кровь самому. Вспомни, ты уже умирал один раз. И какая в этом была польза?  
  
Где-то в глубине комнаты гулко бьет набат.  
  
— Подумай об этом, — шепчет она, и шепот на миг перекрывает все остальные звуки, — конец войны — не обязательно начало мира. Иногда это пепелище.  
  
Он хочет ответить, но слова тонут в окружающем шуме. Маленькие часы в ее руках начинают обратный отсчет. С каждым ударом его сердце содрогается рвано, а когда стрелки встают вертикально, мир накрывает взрывной волной.  
  
***  
  
Писательница Такацуки Сен сдается CCG и объявляет на пресс-конференции, посвященной выходу своей последней книги, что она — гуль. CCG лихорадит от шквала писем и звонков, следователей пытаются заманивать на ток-шоу, будто появление гуля-знаменитости действительно что-то изменило. Сдвинуло глыбу, сотни лет пролежавшую на одном месте. Такацуки Сен улыбается в объективы камер, улыбается на допросах, улыбается ему лично, так что зубы сводит. Он чувствует, как кислота разъедает его панцирь, защитную корку, что прикрывала тело, лишенное кожи, и там, внутри, начинает болеть. Чувствует, как громко уходит время, будто подгоняя стрелки всех часов разом.  
  
Корабли отправляются на Русиму — уничтожить обезглавленное Дерево Аогири. Хинами назначают дату казни. Мир сужается до стен тюрьмы, в которой он заперт, как и прежде, только теперь — добровольно. Он знает, что не выйдет отсюда живым.  
  
Строчки плывут перед глазами, сливаются в сплошное черное пятно, слова не превращаются в смыслы. Книга про Одноглазого Короля потрясла мир, но его потрясти оказалась не в силах. Он читает ее, видя перед глазами грозовое небо, печально-суровый лик бога смерти, конец дороги, за которым — пропасть. Начинается шторм, который сметет его с лица Земли.  
  
***  
  
Он находит ее одной из камер Кокурии в окружении книг. Узнает место, и внутри все сжимается жалко, словно от удара в солнечное сплетение, а воспаленные глаза начинают подтекать слезами и гноем. Как раньше, как и тогда.  
  
Его постель аккуратно заправлена, в камере пахнет RC-депрессантами и свежим мясом — наверное, недавно кого-то кормили. Может, его. Где-то на пределе обоняния слышится строгий горьковатый запах Аримы.  
  
Она листает книгу — «Яйцо черной козы», кажется, напевает себе под нос Allegretto из Седьмой симфонии Бетховена, и не выглядит ни смущенной, ни подавленной. Маленькая девушка в бинтах, которой все нипочем. Он знает, это он здесь заключенный, она лишь зашла ненадолго. Потому что сама так захотела.  
  
Сдержанная мощь музыки Бетховена в ее устах звучит предостережением. Обманчиво легкомысленным.  
  
Он присаживается на край кушетки, прикрывая на несколько секунд слезящиеся глаза.  
  
— Я столько всего написала, — она обводит рукой книги, разложенные по полу. — Вот например, про сына, что идет по стопам своей матери-убийцы. Мог ли он подумать, что все так обернется? Что жестокость есть и в его сердце?  
  
«О да, — думает он, — жестокость есть и в его сердце. Целое море жестокости. Пора ее усмирить».  
  
Он не хочет говорить о ее книгах, ее замыслах и ее войне, которую теперь некому вести. Ему не дает покоя воспоминание: зал кофейни, залитый мягким вечерним светом, и девушка в форменном фартуке, глядящая на него печально и немного застенчиво. Девушка, прекраснее которой он никогда никого не знал.  
  
— В первую нашу встречу здесь ты сравнила Антейку с пряничным домиком, — напоминает он. — Но пряничный домик построила злая ведьма, чтобы заманивать детей в свои сети. Твой отец делал совсем другое. Антейку не было пряничным домиком, оно было маяком для заблудших душ, теплым светом в кромешном мраке. Оно помогало нашим утлым лодкам пройти там, где погибали большие корабли. Лишь тебе твой отец не смог помочь. Не потому ли ты убила его?  
  
— Его убили твои друзья, — голос сочится ядом, — крошка Сузуя там был, спроси его, как все случилось. Если осмелишься.  
  
Он качает головой.  
  
— Дело не в Сузуе, дело в тебе. В том, что ты считаешь мир дрянной затеей, выдумкой слабаков и глупцов. Ловушкой для чересчур мягких сердец. Поэтому я не смог бы спасти тебя, даже если бы захотел.  
  
Она медленно поднимается, и он встает тоже, распрямляет спину, словно подданный при появлении королевы. В ее глазах он видит отражение зарождающегося шторма.  
  
— Мальчик, — протягивает она, пригвождая его к месту темнеющим взглядом, — тебе нужен лишь дом и немного нежности? Мир, в котором все твои родные будут счастливы? — она касается ладонью его щеки, гладит почти ласково, а он так поражен, что не смеет отстраниться. И когда взгляд ее вспыхивает красным, а голос леденеет, все, что он может — просто смотреть.  
  
— Я покажу тебе, чего стоит дом на прогнившем фундаменте. — Она толкает его на пол, на разложенные повсюду книги. Острый край переплета впивается под лопатку. Бинты, словно покорные ей змеи, обвивают его, запутывают, лишают подвижности. — Я покажу, чего стоит дом, который снесет первым поднявшимся ветром. Тихий уголок внутри запертой клетки, где тебя ждет миска с едой и регулярные уколы от бешенства.  
  
Он хочет встать, но бинты держат крепко, будто паутина, заполучившая наконец свою жертву. Она подходит ближе и неожиданно опускается на него сверху, словно любовница, словно хищница, готовая к пиршеству, словно мать, укрывающая собственным телом свое дитя.  
  
— И еще я покажу тебе нежность, — оглушительно шепчет она, — убийственную нежность всех твоих женщин. Сдержанную нежность мужчин. — Она обнимает его так крепко, что ребра трещат. — Нежность убийцы, бережно касающейся внутренностей жертвы. Нежность возлюбленной, что вкушает мед с губ долгожданного жениха. Нежность первого и последнего вздоха.  
  
Ее сердце стучит так близко, что его собственное ускоряется, будто в ответ. Ее сердце — часовой механизм, который отсчитывает секунды до взрыва.  
  
 _«Я убил их всех, — произносит Арима бесстрастно, склонившись над его безглазым лицом. — Не ищи, там нет никого».  
_  
Ему страшно.  
  
— Я покажу тебе нежность, — раздается в голове ее голос, пока она целует его, кусает, силой раскрывая сомкнутые губы, пока оставляет кровавые борозды на лице, сжимает ребра в удушающей хватке. — Эта нежность будет больше всего, что ты прежде знал. Она сведет тебя с ума, сделает безжалостным и беспредельным. Заставит бросить вызов этому миру, смять прутья клетки и сломать ее окончательно. Я люблю тебя, Канеки Кен.  
  
Его рот — открытая рана, руки и ноги нелепо дергаются, как у марионетки, глаза застилает пелена. Он думает: «Я любил ваши книги, как любят собственные мысли, выраженные во сто крат ярче и точней. Я любил ваши книги, потому что они позволяли представлять, думать и чувствовать. Быть главным героем трагедии. Тем, кто заглянет в лицо Бога Смерти без страха и там, за пределом, обретет свое истинное обличье».  
  
Она царапает его грудь, но крови нет — только саднящая боль. Бинты все туже стягивают запястья. Поцелуй отнимает дыхание.  
  
Он хочет сказать: «Теперь я знаю: в смерти нет ничего прекрасного. Я подобрался к ней так близко, как только мог. И всякий раз меня, как и сейчас, охватывало сожаление. Я больше не могу быть героем вашей книги, Такацуки-сенсей, я не Одноглазый Король». И еще он говорит:  
  
— Прощайте.  
  
Щупальца кагуне прорываются из него, раздирают одежду и кожу, ломают ребра, а после прорастают сквозь ее тело, как мясистые стебли диковинных растений. Распятая на них, она смеется окровавленным ртом.  
  
Утро казни доносит до него едва слышный запах цветов, шелест книжных страниц и неотвратимый стук секундной стрелки.  
  
 _Эта музыка будет неистовой._


End file.
